Dan and Vlad Driving Each Other Insane
by Fear the Fuzzy Bear
Summary: If you want to see Dan and Vlad driving each other crazy, read this. If you don't, ignore this. If you get frustrated, stop reading. T cuz everyone else does it. COMPLETE CRACK-FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a challenge from FallingNarwhals with a format challenge from Candy Phantom. I gave you a sort of preview in my random story.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM BUTCH HAARTMAN!**

 **Me: *pushes Haartman over***

 **Haartman: GYAAAHHH!**

 **Me: That's Butch Haartman. He's Butch Hartman's clone. He owns nothing, and neither do I.**

Dan was out terrifying people, when he saw someone else doing his job. "Hey," He called, "What are you doing?" The figure turned. "Who are you?" it queried. Dan squinted. It almost looked like... No, It couldn't be... Could it? "You wouldn't happen to be Vlad Plasmius, would you?"

 **Well, that was it. The chapters, if you hadn't noticed, will be two-liners. The A/Ns will be longer. At the last chapter, I will try to put all the chapters together. Then, you can read the whole thing! Tell me when you've gone insane from the frustratingly short chappies! Luv U all!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Special thanks to Invader Johnny for first follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I AM BUTCH HEARTMAN!**

 **Me: *pushes Heartman off of my chair* GET OFF OF MY CHAIR!**

 **Heartman: Gyaaaahh!**

 **Me: This is Heartman, another Butch Hartman clone. He owns nothing, and neither do I.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

The figure turned towards Dan. "May I ask who is asking?" Dan wondered why the person was so hard to see. The natural ghostly glow should have been helpful, but it only blurred his sight more. "I am Dan. Now answer my question. Are you or are you not Vlad Masters/Plasmius?" "I am. Now why are you asking?" The now-confirmed Vlad shot back. Dan gave him his own signature smirk, "I am your future."

 **I know that was a little longer than two lines, but it was the only way I could get any progress done and end on a cliffie. I hate it when writers do that, but I totally understand why they do it now. They are so much fun!**

 **Thanks again, Invader Johnny!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! I'm back! Just FYI, this is only in the Suspense category cuz the chapters are so short.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM BUTCH HARTMANN!**

 **Me: *pushes Hartmann of chair* WHERE DO YOU CLONES KEEP COMING FROM?!**

 **Hartmann: AAAGGGHHHH!**

 **Me: Who keeps cloning this guy? Hartmann owns nothing, and neither do I.**

 **ROLL FILM!**

Vlad looked at Dan. Dan looked at Vlad. Vlad broke the silence with a, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You must be joking! Time travel isn't possible, and if it were, future me certainly wouldn't look like that! You look like Daniel and I had merged together or something, I mean really!" Dan looked at Vlad, with a maniacal gleam in his eyes and said, "How did you know?"

Vlad stopped laughing. "Is this a joke?" He asked.

"Nope."

Vlad sighed. "If you really are me from the future, then what am I thinking of?"

Dan thought about this for a moment, then said, "The Danny part of me is singing 'Maddie and a Vladdie sitting in a tree', while the you part of me is saying, 'Fish heads are never seen drinking cappuccino in an Italian café with Oriental women'. What do you think?"

 **And I'm gonna leave it there, leaving you wondering what Vlad's reaction is going to be and why I used a verse from the Fish Heads song. XD**

 **Not much of a cliffie, but it keeps you going.**

 **Luv U all!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! I'm back! Just FYI, this is only in the Suspense category cuz the chapters are so short. Shout out to DannyPhantomFangirl1 for First Fave! *gives award* Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I AM BUTSH HARTMAN!**

 **Me: *shoves Butsh into minefield* VLAD! STOP YOUR CREEPY CLONING THING ALREADY!**

 **Butsh: AAAGGGHHHH! *BIG BOOM!***

 **Me: Sorry! *whispers* Not. He owns nothing... *BOOM* Well, own _ed_ nothing, and neither do I.**

Vlad's jaw dropped. "How did you know? 'Fish heads are never seen drinking cappuccino in an Italian café with Oriental women' is not the most popular phrase in the world."

Dan smirked, "I know. That's why you chose it."

Vlad was appalled. Here was an apparently malevolent ghost, claiming to be his future, who seemed to know all his deepest darkest secrets. He was so deep in thought, he barely registered Dan asking if he wanted to go to his secret lab for tea and cookies. When it finally sank through his thick thinking cap that Dan was offering tea, he snapped out of his stupor, "You have a secret lab?"

 **And done! I simply cannot do cliffhangers.**

 **I can reply to reviews now!**

 **-Dear Invader Johnny,**

 **Yep.**

 **-Dear Guest,**

 **This was only a challenge from friends, and the short chapters help prevent Writer's Block. Glad you like it, though!**

 **.**

 **There weren't that many...**

 **Meh. I'm just happy this thing got so many positive reviews! (Like, eight.)**

 **I really have no idea where this will go, I'm just letting the story kind of write itself.**

 **Luv U all!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiiiiii! I is back! Terrible grammar aside, here is another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I AM BUTCH HORTMAN!**

 **Me: *pushes Hortman off into shark-infested waters* VLAD! HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU CLONE THIS GUY?!**

 **Hortman: GYYYYAAAAHHHH!**

 **Vlad: *shrugs* I didn't do it.**

 **Dan: *standing in front of cloning pod as if to hide it and whistling innocently***

 **Me: I'll figure it out later, but if I owned anything at all, Vlad wouldn't still be cloning this guy.**

 **ROLL FILM!**

Dan looked at Vlad strangely. "Well, I _am_ part you. Of _course_ I would have a secret lab. Who made of you wouldn't?" Vlad contemplated this for a moment. "True enough. When are we going?"

Dan smirked his evil smirk and grabbed Vlad by his cape. "I'll teleport us there."

They vanished in a swirl of green smoke.

It felt like dissolving into a fog, a strange feeling, but kind of pleasant nevertheless. It wasn't like being ripped apart, not painful, it was simply evaporating. Rematerializing was decidedly less pleasant. It felt like the world was on your shoulders, pressuring you together.

Vlad stumbled out of the green mist, and looked around. "Why, this is _my_ lab!"

 **And done! I still can't do cliffies.**

 **Fenh. I know you readers hate cliffhangers, so I guess this is a good thing?**

 **Maybe?**

 **I'd love to hear your input!**

 **Everyone who reviews gets a free toaster!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIII! Still here!**

 **I think Vlad has had enough surprises.**

 **DAN'S TURN!**

 **Dan: *whimpers* Don't you already torture me enough in your random story?**

 **Me: Nope.**

 **Dan: *hides* Save me! She's crazy!**

 **Me: I HEARD THAT!**

 **Dan: *shrinks***

 **Disclaimer: I AM BUTCH HARRTMAN!**

 **Me: *pushes Harrtman into Ghost Zone* WHOEVER YOU ARE THAT KEEPS CLONING HARTMAN, STOP NOW!**

 **Vlad: *shrugs* I'm telling you, I didn't do it!**

 **Me: Hmmm...**

 **Dan: *still hiding***

 **Me: DAN! BTW, I own nothing except my arsenal of weapons (There were so many, my vault didn't hold them all. They are now kept in my abandoned army fort) and neither does Harrtman.**

 **Dan: RUN AWAY! *runs away***

 **Me: *runs after him with bazooka* STOP YOUR FREAKY CLONING THING!**

 ***We are having technical difficulties right now, but we'll be back right after this!***

"Yes, Vlad. I know this is your lab, but it was mine first." Dan told Vlad, barely suppressing a laugh. This man's expression was priceless!

"I understand that, but why don't you have your own lab?" Vlad's sanity was thinning to a near eye-twitch level. "This is the past to me, remember? My lab wouldn't exist yet. Plus," he mumbled, "I was too busy taking over the world and razing it to the ground to build a secret lab."

This time, Vlad's eye _did_ twitch. " _What?_ You mean to tell me that were so busy taking over the world you didn't have time to build a secret lab?"

"Yep," Dan replied, keeping his irritatingly calm air about him.

Vlad studied Dan. Wasn't Dan taller earlier? Or was it just that he was floating unintentionally? Nope. His feet were planted firmly on the ground. He looked at Dan again. Dan was _definitely_ smaller than he was five minutes ago. What was going on?

 **And done!**

 **Vlad: I thought you said no more surprises. *pouts***

 **Me: I lied.**

 **Anywhozen, this is to the guest who complained about my clone's name:**

 **IT'S A CLONE! DEAL WITH IT! I DO NOT OWN BUTCH HARTMAN, BUT I DO OWN BUTCH HAARTMAN, BUTCH HEARTMAN, BUTCH HARRTMAN, BUTSH HARTMAN, BUTCH HARTMANN,** **BUTCH HARTTMAN AND PROBABLY SOME OTHERS.**

 **I'm done.**

 **Wow. That's a lotta clones.**

 **Me: You said it.**

 **OOOKKKKAAAYYYY, and now I'm talking to myself.**

 **Dan: Sorry?**

 **Me: Oh, trust me, you will be. *pulls out keys to fighter jet***

 **Fighter Jet: *car unlocking sound***

 **Dan: *runs away* RUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYRUNAWAYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Please review! I would love to hear your input! Anyone who reviews gets rainbows and rotten tomatoes to pelt me with when I don't update!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **A-Bear-Who-Has-To-Hunt-Down-And-Destroy-Dan out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohmigodsohmigodsohmigods! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating! I know it's only two days, but seriously! I left you at a friggin cliffie! How rude is that?! I decided to make this chapter extra-long for you wonderful people who keep reading this. Thank you!  
**

 **Also, bigbigbigbigbig thanks to Kindness to Everyone and thing for following and faving! Cake to you! [iii]**

 **Disclaimer: I AM BOTCH HARTMAN! *explodes***

 **Me: *holding smoking rocket launcher* Man, I'm sure glad I got this new bazooka. Works like a charm! I own nothing but this superly cool and awesome bazooka!**

 **ONTO THE SHOW!**

Dan was confused. Wasn't Vlad shorter than he was? Now they stood about eye to eye.

"What is going on?"

The question was posed by Vlad, who seemed deep in thought. He didn't appear aware that he had expressed his confusion out loud, but Dan was wondering the same thing. He was getting smaller for crying out loud! Either that, or the world was growing. He shuddered as a strange tingling sensation ran throughout his body, and the world got a bit bigger. Dan smirked. If this kept up, he could have some fun with this. He just didn't want to look _too_ pathetic while he did it.

Another tingling shudder, and he was now the size of his frustrating younger self. He concentrated, and took the form of said younger self. "Hey, cheesehead?" asked Dan, in a mock innocent tone, "Can I have cookies?"

Vlad looked up at the familiar voice and saw his 'arch-nemesis' taunting him from the air. His astounded look betrayed all. "How did you get in here? Why are you here? What do you think I did this time?"

Dan hummed as he thought up a lie that would probably send Vlad over the edge. "Well, let's start with what I'm doing here. Your vultures. How did you recruit them?"

 **And done!**

 **My chapters weren't that long to begin with, so...**

 **Help! I need ideas! I know this was to prevent Writer's Block, but I need ideas on how to drive Dan from Sanity. Dan's been doing most of the driving, so he need to be knocked down a level or two.**

 **Please review! I'd love to hear your input. I just heard a song that would totally work for this occasion! It's to the tune of 'I'm the Map' from Dora the Explorer. I hate it, but it's stuck in my head and I have no choice but to relay it to you awesome people. Ahem.**

 _ **Please review**_

 _ **please review**_

 _ **please review**_

 _ **please review**_

 _ **please review**_

 _ **please review,**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_

 **I hate that song, but it totally works. DOWN WITH THE MCSPLORA!  
**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Betcha weren't expecting me to put importance on the vultures!**

 **Vlad: I sure wasn't.**

 **Me: I'm sure you weren't. I kinda didn't either, but this story is taking a life of it's own!**

 **Story: Hello! :D**

 **Me: IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!**

 **Disclaimer: I AM BUTSHARTMAN! *disappears in shower of sparkly rainbows***

 **Me: *calls upwards* THANK YOU DESIREE!**

 **Desiree: *from above* Don't worry about it. Those clones are getting annoying.**

 **Me: You said it.**

 ***Commercial Break***

"My vultures?"

Vlad looked at Dan(ny) oddly. "Why do you want to know?"

Dan(ny) shrugged,"I've always wanted to know how you got them on your side. I mean, did they just appear to serve you, or did you actually go and seek them out?"

Vlad considered this, and gave an answer, "Well, remember when I stole the Infi-map?"

"Yes?" Dan(ny) said, but he really didn't because the Danny that was inside had not had that adventure. Neither had his inner Vlad, for that matter. "Well," said Vlad, "When we went through the portal to Salem, I got to the place days before you did, and therefore learned about Blood Blossoms, their witch trial ritual and I also found my vultures. I decided to have some fun with them, so I appeared to them in a blinding flash of light, a silhouette against the sky, and told them that I was the most powerful ghost in the world, which I was at the time, and they believed me. I explained to them my predicament in the future, and expressed the need for them to come find me, and they did. End of story."

 **But not this one! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Let's see what Dan thinks of all this! DAN?**

 **Dan: *tied up and gagged* MPHRFFLE!**

 **Me: This is your punishment for cloning. *holds out cookies* You want one of Sally's famous blue cookies?**

 **Dan: *nods and whimpers***

 **Me: Oooh, I like this one. He learns fast! *gobbles cookies***

 **Dan: *screeches and mock dies***

 **If you get my reference, you're my new best friend. I also can have more than one!**

 **P**

 **Ple**

 **Plea**

 **Please**

 **Please re**

 **Please review.**

 **Please re**

 **Please**

 **Plea**

 **Ple**

 **P**

 **TA DAAA! XD**

 **Luv U all!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, all you peoples! Thank you, Yoshitime15 for ze follow and ze fave! It just made my day.**

 **Awright, and just look at the story stats here...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cue jaw drop.**

 **OHMIGODS, PEOPLES! OVER 700 VIEWS! *SQUEAL!* I LOVE YOU PEOPLES!**

 **I think I'm done now.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM BUTCH SHARPMAN! *turns to stone***

 **Me: *wearing eye mask* THANK YOU MEDUSA! *falls off cliff***

 **Medusa: *sobbing* It was an accident!**

 **Me: *gets up* I don't care, I hated him anyways. *trips over feather***

 **Well, while I stumble about, here's another part of my story.**

 **ROLL IT!**

 _"End of story"  
_

Dan(ny) studied Vlad with narrowed eyes. "Wow," he said in a fake cheerful voice, "What a story! I always wondered how you got those things on your side!"

"Well, now you know." said Vlad, who was thinking about how strange his story ended up sounding.

Dan(ny), however, was whistling innocently in the corner and studying the footballs studiously, when he felt another tingling shudder. _Aw, man,_ he thought, _What a time to give me away._ He ran off to the hallway, and phased up through the floors at the speed of light. When he reached the roof of the castle, he changed back to _his_ ghostly form, (AKA Dan) and just sat there for a moment, staring at the stars. Mostly just to sate his Danny side, but he also knew that Vlad held a secret affinity for them.

 _The wonders of the sky,_ Vlad called them, wheras Danny had christened them his 'little beauties'. Just another thing that the two of them shared. Dan was amazed at how well the two sides of him got along, since they were from arch-nemeses, after all. They seemed to have become friends, after finding they liked so many of the same things.

An unexpected prickle jolted him back to reality. He analyzed his surroundings to find that he had gotten smaller!

"Wha-"

 **CUT!**

 **Great job, everyone!**

 **Dan: What size am I now?**

 **Me: About the size of a five-year-old.**

 **Dan: WHAT?!**

 **Me: *laughs* I know! isn't it great? It just always seems like every time someone writes a shrinky story, they always just instantly go to ant size, and never little kid size!**

 **Dan: *eye twitch***

 **Well, I think that went well.**

 **I would say R &R, but since it's always at the end of the chapter, you've already done the first part...**

 **So, REVIEW!**

 **RevIew**

 **revIeW**

 **ReVieW**

 **rEvIEw**

 **TwitChy tWitcHy fOrMaT.**

 **:D**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hewwo!** **Epic thanks to ShadowPillow for following!**

 **I gotta make this quick, Imma go to Portland, Oregon soon! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I AM BUTT SHARTMAN! *shatters***

 **Me: *holding rock* Wow. I guess he was made of glass. I thought I had to hit him between the eyes. I missed.**

 ***We'll be right back after this commercial break!***

 _"Wha-"_

Dan looked at himself, then at the wall he had been standing next to. It was significantly larger than he was at the moment, but five seconds ago, he was taller. He was worried. He had never heard of a ghost shrinking before, but he assumed it meant something bad. I mean, what would make a ghost dwindle in size? What next? Would he lose his powers? Would he lose his ability to hold himself together and dissolve into ectoplasmic goo? He _had_ to find a cure for this. He didn't want to be dependent on his past selves for _anything_.

Dan phased downstairs, hoping that Vlad had stopped pacing and had left the lab. He was sorely disappointed. As soon as he had gone through the last floor/ceiling, he heard the sound of Vlad's loud, bellowing laughter below him. His eyes followed the sound, to find the halfa rolling on the ground, dying (again) from the hilarity of the sheer volume of his future self.

Dan clenched his fists and got ready to hurl an ecto-bolt filled with explosive energy.

"You're so _cute_!"

Dan dropped out of the air. Well, that was unexpected.

 **And done! Hee hee. That was fun.**

 **Dan: How is that fun?! You made me the size of a * &%&$ FIVE YEAR OLD!**

 **Vlad: *still laughing* But you're SO ADORABLE! XDDD**

 **Dan: That's it. I'm killing you, and you. Will. DIE!**

 **Me: I don't think so. *smoke bombs out, leaving a phone. Runs back, grabs phone and runs away.***

 **Bye guys! I gotta run, there's and angry but adorable ghost on my tail, and I need to go.**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **A-Bear-Who-Has-To-Run-If-She-Wants-To-Live out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOOOOOO! I LET YOU AWESOME FOLKIES DOWN BY NOT UPDATING! I had to write my chappies on paper, I had no acsess to any computers! At all! But don't worry, I have the next *looks at papers* eight chappies all written out for you guys to enjoy. Extra thanks to Rhimona for the fave n' follow!**

 **And now... THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: I AM HART BUTCHMAN! *disappears***

 **Me: *whew* Thank goodness. Now, where did he go? Not that I care, of course...**

 **Skulker:** **Hmmm... A rare clone of my creator. After all, there's only one of them in existence! *flies away***

 **Me: But he's not... rare... Meh. Fugghetaboutit. He'll find out soon enough that those things multiply like rabbits.**

 **Skulker: *in the distance* AAAAGGGHHH! SO! MANY! BUTCHMANS! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Anywhozen... ONTOTHESTORY!**

 _Dan dropped out of the air. Well, that was unexpected._

Dan landed on the ground with a hard _THUMP!_ "I'm what?"

"Simply adorable, that's what!" said Vlad, obviously enjoying Dan's discomfort. Dan felt his eyes glow black with rage, a quirk he had found from his time in the thermos. Instead of flaring green or red when he was mad, they now radiated an evil black. He felt his hands light up with dark, swirling rage, as he prepared to send Vlad into Oblivion.

 **And done! I think my chapters are all ending up ending at a good place, right? They are all progress, no fillers. I hope.**

 **I don't get why people say R &R at the end of a chapter. I mean, it stands for read and review, right? When you put it at the end of a chapter, the first part is kinda pointless. So I say, R&R! **

**Step 1: Skip R#1**

 **Step 2: Review!**

 **See? It's not all that hard...**

 **See you soon!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all! To those following this story, these extra author's notes are for those poor folks who don't know how many I'm updating in one-two days. Disclaimers for every chapter, though.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM HAART BUTCHMAN!**

 **Me: *sings* EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!**

 **Haart+Me: *falls on face***

 **Let the chappie begin!**

Dan rushed at Vlad, and had gotten him into a headlock when suddenly, Blue(my OC), came into the room. her confused countenance betraying that she was lost. Majorly lost, considering the fact that she was in the mansion of an extensive millionaire, and didn't seem to notice. The two ghostly forms froze in shock and stared at her."Ohmigods, I'm so sorry," she rushed, embarrassed, "did I interrupt a totally awkward Father/Son moment? I'm sorry. I'll just leave now..." and with that, she turned around and resumed her quest within the castle, still clueless as to where she was going. Vlad stared after her.

"Sooo... How long do you think she's been wandering around in my castle?"

 **I got sent to bed last night...**

 **Blue: Glad I'm finally here!**

 **Me: Well, you _are_ my main OC...**

 **Jake: What about me?**

 **Me: You get your own story!**

 **Jake: True...**

 **See y'all later!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo! I'm baaaack!**

 **Toldja I'd see you soon.**

 **Disclaimer: *from the top of a building to declare to the world* I AM HART BUTCHMANN!**

 **Me:*yells to top of building* EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!**

 **Butchmann: *falls off building***

 **Me:*falls on face***

 **Next chappie... GO!**

Dan shrugged, then resumed the strangling of his past self. It was hard, considering the fact that he was the size of a five-year-old. "If you kill me," Vlad choked out, "What happens to you?"

Dan laughed, releasing his grip on the (technically) older half-ghost. "What?" asked a very confused but happily breathing Vlad, rubbing the marks of Dan's fingers embedded in his neck.

Dan's laughter subsided to a (greatly) amused chuckle, "Oh, nothing," he snickered, "It's just that my puny and goodygoody past self said the exact same thing when he was fighting me!"

 **And done! TA-DAAA!**

 **Not much to say here...**

 ** **REVIEW**** ** ** **REVIEW****** ** ** ** **REVIEW******** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW********** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW!****************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW!******************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW**************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW******************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW!************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW******************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW********************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW**************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW****************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW******************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **REVIEW************************************************************************************ REVIEW!**

 **There we go.**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all! I'm running out of stuff to say here.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM MAN BUTCHHART!**

 **Me: No, you're not. you are a bird, flying into a window.**

 **Man: *dreamily* I am a... birdie. pwetty little birdie, flying into window... *SPLAT***

 **Me: Well, that takes care of him.**

 **Onto the story!**

Dan was laughing so hard, he was afraid ectoplasm would fly out of his nose and spray his past self's 'lovely' suit with ghostly blood. He didn't even know why he was laughing as hard as he was. Maybe all those years in the thermos had driven him insane, or maybe the expression on Vlad's face was too much to bear. Possibly both.

Vlad's expression was contorted into a Picasso-esque picture of confusion, frustration, astonishment, and to top it all off, his eye was twitching prominently and uncontrollably. The finished product was so twisted and ridiculous, you just had to laugh! It was totally picture perfect. Well blackmail perfect, anyway. Dan pulled out a camera from who-knows-where and snapped a picture, laughing even harder as Vlad's face twisted even more to add 'horrified' to it's display. Dan snickered. Tucker would be proud.

 **And done! Well that was fun, wasn't it?**

 **Me: Yeah! Especially the disclaimer!**

 **Yeah. *sigh* Good times...**

 **PlEaSe rEviEw!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mllaahhh... I'm bored...**

 **Disclaimer: I AM MANNBUTT SHART!**

 **Me: *swinging watch back and forth* No, you're not. You're an airplane singing It's The End Of The World As We Know It, (And I Feel Fine) by R.E.M.**

 **Mannbutt: *dreamily* Ready for takeoff... Six O' clock TV hour don't get caught in foreign towers. *falls off cliff* and we're up. get ready for some turbulence, folks. Birthday party, cheesecake, jellybean, boom. *crashes on ground and makes mushroom cloud***

 **Me: And he's gone! YAY!**

 **Story story story storyyyy!**

By now, Dan was laughing maniacally, and Vlad looked like he was wearing gnarled tree roots as a face mask, his face was so twisted. Blue chose this very moment to re-enter the scene, which only made Dan laugh even harder. When she saw Vlad's mangled expression, she burst in to peals of laughter, convulsing with giggles and struggling to breathe. "Hey, kid," she gasped, "Got a camera? I have to take a picture of this guy's face!"

Dan's expression hardened for a split second, then he looked at the fanged ghost again and burst back into giggliwibblisillytopia. "I already got a photo," he called, "Want a copy?" "Oh my god, YES!" she exclaimed.

 **And done! Not the strongest ending, but I can deal. Okay. Five more chapters, then I'll be out of prewritten stuff. My brother is hovering over my shoulder, so I'll have to get off soon.**

 **Anyone who reviews will get a clone of Butch Hartman to do whatever they want with!**

 **Luv U all!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings, people of Earth! I come in peace!  
**

 **I've always wanted to say that. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I AM BART HUTCHMAN!**

 **Me: *busts out pepper spray and shpritzes Bart***

 **Bart: AAAGGGHH! IT _BURNS_! ITBURNSITHURTSITSPAINFULHELPHELPHELPHELP!**

 **Me: Of course it does. It's my own recipe.**

 **Stor-y!** **Stor-y!** **Stor-y!** **Stor-y!** **Stor-y!** **Stor-y!** **Stor-y!** **Stor-y!**

 **Stop it, guys. I'm not Ember.**

After Dan had printed out the pictures and distributed them, (one went to Vlad) the two fulls (human and ghost) spent about one-hundred and twenty-three minutes laughing their guts out.

 **\\{~}-{I am a linebreak. I am a cow. The chicken couldn't make it today.}-{~}/**

Vlad was _not_ amused. Here were two souls, one with a body of pseudo-ecto-flesh, and one with a body of real flesh, both bubbling with laughter at his unfortunate predicament. Although, he had to admit, the picture _was_ quite silly. He had tried to stop the smile from slipping onto his face, but his effort was futile. A small smirk wormed it's way to his mouth, a snicker escaping him. This led to his face twisting, of course, to add 'Smile' to the list of expressions frozen on the half-vampire-ghost's face.

Then, Dan exploded.

 **And done!**

 **Dan: Why did I explode?**

 **Me: Cuz it's my story and I wanted you to.**

 **Dan: Aww, man! I hate it when I explode! Or have nightmares... Or hiccups...**

 **Me: Anything else?**

 **Dan:... You still haven't forgiven me for trying to kill Jack, aren't you?**

 **Me: Yep. I mean, he's SO SWEET AND GOOFY AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!**

 **Dan: You done?**

 **Me: *deep breath* Yeah.**

 **Dan: Good. Now say goodbye to the nice people.**

 **Me: *runs away leaving Klemper***

 **Klemper: Goodbye to the nice people!**

 **Dan: FUZZY!**

 **Me: I is hiding now.**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **A-Bear-Who Needs-To-Hide-For-Her-Life out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry all, I got dragged away from the computer yesterday. But I'm back now!**

 **After this chappie, one more prewriten one, and then it's all improv from there!**

 **I have way too much fun with these.**

 **Disclaimer: I AM SHART LUTCHHAM!**

 **Me: No, you're Butch Hartman and you sold the rights for Danny Phantom to me.**

 **Sharty: Have fun with them!**

 **Me: Thanks! *gift wraps for all my wonderful followers, favoriters, and reviewers***

 **Story time story time, open a page and see whats inside! XD**

 _Ouch,_ Dan thought, _That hurt._ The last time he had shrunk, it had felt all weird and tingly, not like his core had overloaded and gone kablooey like the packet of Nasty Sauce his youngest self had used against Boxed Lunch(Eww...), like it had just now. Dan looked up, and tried to judge how big he was now by how big his surroundings were. Both Blue and Vlad were staring down at him, which annoyed him to no end. "What are you looking at?" he asked, irritated, "I wasn't exactly planning on blowing up today. Move along please."

Vlad set aside his fascination and looked away, but that didn't stop a few snickers from escaping his disfigured face. Blue took a little longer, clutching her picture of Vlad (now autographed) protectively, as if she were afraid it would blow up, too. "H-how?" she stuttered, "How? Y-you were f-fine, th-then you exp-ploded, a-and now," she sighed, her eye twitching just a little, "You're about one f-foot t-tall."

Silence. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and later, some would swear they had. Then, a cry that could be heard from Jupiter echoed through space with a (small) Ghostly Wail,

"WHAT!?"

 **And done!**

 **Wow. You amazing peeps who review every chapter, probably had so much fun yesterday. *shakes head disbelievingly* *and again* I can't believe I spelled disbelievingly right on the first try! Ring the mini-non-important-victory-bell! *ring-a-ting-ting* :D**

 **Shutting up now.**

 **BUT NOT FOR LONG! *evil grin***

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Toldja I wouldn't shut up for long. Last prewritten chappie!**

 **Thanks to MissIvoryStone for following me _and_ favoriting me! YOU ARE AMAZING!**

 **AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE IN DA WHOLE WIDE WORLD WHO LOOKS AT MY STORIES AND GETS MY VIEW COUNT TO OVER 1000! :DDDDD**

 **COOKIES, PIE, CAKE AND BROWNIES TO YOU ALL!**

 **Disclaimer: I AM CHART MUTCHLAN!**

 **Me: HOW IS THAT BUTCH HARTMAN?!**

 **Chart: I dunno...**

 **Me: Meh. Who cares? *pushes Chart onto freeway* GO PLAY WITH YOUR TOY CARS!**

 **Chart: Okay! *screech! thump***

 **Me: Now, that takes care of him ARGGH!**

 **Chart: Sorry, but my toy ran over a bronze sword thingy that said something like** **Ανακλούσμως.**

 **Me: GIVE PERCY HIS SWORD BACK!**

 **Hi. You've reached Fear the Fuzzy Bear. I'm not available at the moment, I'm probably off killing something. At the tone, the story will begin. *BEEP***

Vlad sighed, the frustration on his face getting a bit stronger, therefore gnarling his facial expression even more. He would have to repair is lab, _again_. Daniel had damaged it in their weekly battle just yesterday, and he didn't appreciate it getting destroyed again, so soon after being fixed. He sighed again. This frozen face thing was really getting annoying. He reached up to scratch an itch in front of his ear, only to freeze when his fingers brushed up against something that felt like the edge of a glove or something.

Carefully, Vlad worked his clawed fingers under the small lump, and peeled it off his face. It felt kind of strange. When he opened his eye to look at it, he had to stifle a laugh. the thing he had pulled off of his face, was... Wait for it... _His face_. Blue stared in amazement, while Dan was in the middle of his tiny temper tantrum.

Blue snapped. "This is just too weird for me. I'm outta here. I'm gonna go work on my garden with Undergrowth." and with that, she disappeared in a plume of sparkly pink smoke that smelled like marshmallows.

Dan froze, staring in awe at the spot where Blue had been, Ghostly Wail dying in his throat, completely forgotten. Vlad mirrored his younger self's expression. "Now there's something you don't see every day, Edgar." Dan groaned, "Shut up, Chauncy."

 **And done! I'm pretty sure no one will get the reference, But I think it's funny.**

 **Chart: Can I have a cookie?**

 **Me: No. Go play with Tyson.**

 **Chart: Okay.**

 **Me: I just made an OC by accident, didn't I? At least, a Candy-Style OC. You want him, Candy? Anyone who wants Chart, stake a claim now!**

 **AAAAANNNNDDDDD don't forget to review! I loveloveLOVE to hear input.**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi all, and welcome back to...**

 **Dan and Vlad Driving Each Other Insane! (title suggestions welcome)**

 **New episodes, airing every time I can get my hands on a computer!**

 **Disclaimer: BARTCH FUTMAIN I AM!**

 **Me: Who?**

 **Bartch: Bartch Futmain? Newest clone of Butch Hartman and professional annoyance?**

 **Me: Nope. Still coming up with nothing but a AK-47 assault rifle full of ammo.**

 **Bartch: That hurts. No one has heard of me.**

 **Me: No one has heard of you, but they will hear your screams in a minute.**

 **Bartch: Oh, &$ #.**

 **Me: Language, Bartch!**

 **#I'm sorry, I can't continue the intro. I'm off killing a clone. Please hold#**

 _"Shut up, Chauncy."_

Vlad chuckled, it was nice to be able to annoy his younger self from the future, instead of the other way around. "No. I don't want to." admittedly though, his comebacks could use a little work.

Nevertheless, Dan scowled. "Okay. A few things. First, your breath stinks. Second, a girl just vanished in a puff of friggin _pink smoke._ Third, you have got to come up with better comebacks. That one was worse than your ghost form's shoes, and those things smell worse than a rotting corpse on a hot day _._ I'm going to have to give you lessons."

 **And done! Worst ending ever, huh?**

 **I won't always be here to update, and I'm sorry. This is on my sister's iPod, and I probably won't be allowed to use it again. Lame, I know, but I don't have enough money to buy my own computer yet. Even this iPod was a hammy-down, so I didn't really get to choose which one I got.**

 **Have a great day full of fireworks!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyo! Thankies to WRMWereWolf6 for faving!**

 **This is the last chapter because this is kinda spiraling out of control. After this one, I'm going to write the whole thing into one update!**

 **Disclaimer:(Don't worry, you'll probably see more clones in other stories) I AM CLUTCH PARTFAM!**

 **Me: What...? How are you a clone of Butch Hartman?**

 **Clutch: *shrugs* I dunno. Imma just go jump off a cliff into shark-infested waters with lots and lots of jagged rocks now. *goes and does that***

 **Me: Okay. Well, that was fun to watch.**

 **Clutch: I AM AN INDIGO IGUANA RIDING ON AN INDIANA JONES PLUSHIE!**

 **Let's end with a mushroom cloud!**

 _"I'm going to have to give you lessons."_

That was the last straw. The straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. As Mini-Dan jabbered on, insulting and prodding and poking and generally being annoying (like a certain younger self), Vlad was slowly turning a nice rich shade of crimson. The flaming two-for-one noticed, and used a reference that probably nobody reading this story will get (no offense to those who do), "Look at the loopy fruit!" he snickered to nobody in particular, "What a maroon!"

By now, Vlad was a bright red tomato, with steam coming out of his ears. But Dan wasn't done yet. He brought out the most cliché insult in the world of cartoons. A pie. Lemon Meringue, for those who care. Back to the story. Dan's pie looked like the biggest, yummiest delicacy this side of the universe. Such a waste. Dan threw it in Vlad's face with a maniac laugh. The now red ghost began to inflate, like a beach ball.

Dan's taunts continued, and each one struck a different fuse. Finally, Vlad exploded. His core let out all it's power, and destroyed the entire state of Wisconsin and a crazed Dan along with it.

 **And done!**

 **Wow. Reading over this, I realize that I may have to add an afterwards to tell you all how Dan and Vlad are faring in their afterafterlives. I've also noticed that the quality of my writing went down a lot in these last two chapters. I'm sorry for that, I just kinda went a little crazy.**

 **I have a hidden message here! Can you solve it?**

 **Possum**

 **Lemur**

 **Emu**

 **Aardvark**

 **Shark**

 **Elephant**

 **Red Panda**

 **Eagle**

 **Vulture**

 **Ibis**

 **Egret**

 **Water Buffalo**

 **See you all soon!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


	21. The Whole Thing, with New Content!

**And here is the whole story!**

 **Disclaimer: I AM MUCH TART MAN!**

 **Me: You are? Lemme taste. *eats Much***

 **Much: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

 **Me: *smacks lips* Yep. You sure are.**

 **LET'S START THIS PARTY!**

Dan was out terrifying people, when he saw someone else doing his job. "Hey," He called, "What are you doing?" The figure turned. "Who are you?" it queried. Dan squinted. It almost looked like... No, It couldn't be... Could it? "You wouldn't happen to be Vlad Plasmius, would you?"

The figure turned towards Dan. "May I ask who is asking?" Dan wondered why the person was so hard to see. The natural ghostly glow should have been helpful, but it only blurred his sight more. "I am Dan. Now answer my question. Are you or are you not Vlad Masters/Plasmius?" "I am. Now why are you asking?" The now-confirmed Vlad shot back. Dan gave him Vlad's own signature smirk, "I am your future."

Vlad looked at Dan. Dan looked at Vlad. Vlad broke the silence with a, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You must be joking! Time travel isn't possible, and if it were, future me certainly wouldn't look like that! You look like Daniel and I had merged together or something, I mean really!" Dan looked at Vlad, with a maniacal gleam in his eyes and said, "How did you know?"

Vlad stopped laughing. "Is this a joke?" He asked.

"Nope."

Vlad sighed. "If you really are me from the future, then what am I thinking of?"

Dan thought about this for a moment, then said, "The Danny part of me is singing 'Maddie and a Vladdie sitting in a tree', while the you part of me is saying, 'Fish heads are never seen drinking cappuccino in an Italian café with Oriental women'. What do you think?"

Vlad's jaw dropped. "How did you know? 'Fish heads are never seen drinking cappuccino in an Italian café with Oriental women' is not the most popular phrase in the world."

Dan smirked, "I know. That's why you chose it."

Vlad was appalled. Here was an apparently malevolent ghost, claiming to be his future, who seemed to know all his deepest darkest secrets. He was so deep in thought, he barely registered Dan asking if he wanted to go to his secret lab for tea and cookies. When it finally sank through his thick thinking cap that Dan was offering tea, he snapped out of his stupor, "You have a secret lab?"

Dan looked at Vlad strangely. "Well, I _am_ part you. Of _course_ I would have a secret lab. Who made of you wouldn't?" Vlad contemplated this for a moment. "True enough. When are we going?"

Dan smirked his evil smirk and grabbed Vlad by his cape. "I'll teleport us there."

They vanished in a swirl of green smoke.

It felt like dissolving into a fog, a strange feeling, but kind of pleasant nevertheless. It wasn't like being ripped apart, not painful, it was simply evaporating. Rematerializing was decidedly less pleasant. It felt like the world was on your shoulders, pressuring you together.

Vlad stumbled out of the green mist, and looked around. "Why, this is _my_ lab!"

"Yes, Vlad. I know this is your lab, but it was mine first." Dan told Vlad, barely suppressing a laugh. This man's expression was priceless!

"I understand that, but why don't you have your own lab?" Vlad's sanity was thinning to a near eye-twitch level. "This is the past to me, remember? My lab wouldn't exist yet. Plus," he mumbled, "I was too busy taking over the world and razing it to the ground to build a secret lab."

This time, Vlad's eye _did_ twitch. " _What?_ You mean to tell me that were so busy taking over the world you didn't have time to build a secret lab?"

"Yep," Dan replied, keeping his irritatingly calm air about him.

Vlad studied Dan. Wasn't Dan taller earlier? Or was it just that he was floating unintentionally? Nope. His feet were planted firmly on the ground. He looked at Dan again. Dan was _definitely_ smaller than he was five minutes ago. What was going on?

Dan was confused. Wasn't Vlad shorter than he was? Now they stood about eye to eye.

"What is going on?"

The question was posed by Vlad, who seemed deep in thought. He didn't appear aware that he had expressed his confusion out loud, but Dan was wondering the same thing. He was getting smaller for crying out loud! Either that, or the world was growing. He shuddered as a strange tingling sensation ran throughout his body, and the world got a bit bigger. Dan smirked. If this kept up, he could have some fun with this. He just didn't want to look _too_ pathetic while he did it.

Another tingling shudder, and he was now the size of his frustrating younger self. He concentrated, and took the form of said younger self. "Hey, cheesehead?" asked Dan, in a mock innocent tone, "Can I have cookies?"

Vlad looked up at the familiar voice and saw his 'arch-nemesis' taunting him from the air. His astounded look betrayed all. "How did you get in here? Why are you here? What do you think I did this time?"

Dan hummed as he thought up a lie that would probably send Vlad over the edge. "Well, let's start with what I'm doing here. Your vultures. How did you recruit them?"

"My vultures?"

Vlad looked at Dan(ny) oddly. "Why do you want to know?"

Dan(ny) shrugged,"I've always wanted to know how you got them on your side. I mean, did they just appear to serve you, or did you actually go and seek them out?"

Vlad considered this, and gave an answer, "Well, remember when I stole the Infi-map?"

"Yes?" Dan(ny) said, but he really didn't because the Danny that was inside had not had that adventure. Neither had his inner Vlad, for that matter. "Well," said Vlad, "When we went through the portal to Salem, I got to the place days before you did, and therefore learned about Blood Blossoms, their witch trial ritual and I also found my vultures. I decided to have some fun with them, so I appeared to them in a blinding flash of light, a silhouette against the sky, and told them that I was the most powerful ghost in the world, which I was at the time, and they believed me. I explained to them my predicament in the future, and expressed the need for them to come find me, and they did. End of story."

Dan(ny) studied Vlad with narrowed eyes. "Wow," he said in a fake cheerful voice, "What a story! I always wondered how you got those things on your side!"

"Well, now you know." said Vlad, who was thinking about how strange his story ended up sounding.

Dan(ny), however, was whistling innocently in the corner and studying the footballs studiously, when he felt another tingling shudder. _Aw, man,_ he thought, _What a time to give me away._ He ran off to the hallway, and phased up through the floors at the speed of light. When he reached the roof of the castle, he changed back to _his_ ghostly form, (AKA Dan) and just sat there for a moment, staring at the stars. Mostly just to sate his Danny side, but he also knew that Vlad held a secret affinity for them.

 _The wonders of the sky,_ Vlad called them, wheras Danny had christened them his 'little beauties'. Just another thing that the two of them shared. Dan was amazed at how well the two sides of him got along, since they were from arch-nemeses, after all. They seemed to have become friends, after finding they liked so many of the same things.

An unexpected prickle jolted him back to reality. He analyzed his surroundings to find that he had gotten smaller!

"Wha-"

Dan looked at himself, then at the wall he had been standing next to. It was significantly larger than he was at the moment, but five seconds ago, he was taller. He was worried. He had never heard of a ghost shrinking before, but he assumed it meant something bad. I mean, what would make a ghost dwindle in size? What next? Would he lose his powers? Would he lose his ability to hold himself together and dissolve into ectoplasmic goo? He _had_ to find a cure for this. He didn't want to be dependent on his past selves for _anything_.

Dan phased downstairs, hoping that Vlad had stopped pacing and had left the lab. He was sorely disappointed. As soon as he had gone through the last floor/ceiling, he heard the sound of Vlad's loud, bellowing laughter below him. His eyes followed the sound, to find the halfa rolling on the ground, dying (again) from the hilarity of the sheer volume of his future self.

Dan clenched his fists and got ready to hurl an ecto-bolt filled with explosive energy.

"You're so _cute_!"

Dan dropped out of the air. Well, that was unexpected.

Dan landed on the ground with a hard _THUMP!_ "I'm what?"

"Simply adorable, that's what!" said Vlad, obviously enjoying Dan's discomfort. Dan felt his eyes glow black with rage, a quirk he had found from his time in the thermos. Instead of flaring green or red when he was mad, they now radiated an evil black. He felt his hands light up with dark, swirling rage, as he prepared to send Vlad into Oblivion.

Dan rushed at Vlad, and had gotten him into a headlock when suddenly, Blue(my OC), came into the room. her confused countenance betraying that she was lost. Majorly lost, considering the fact that she was in the mansion of an extensive millionaire, and didn't seem to notice. The two ghostly forms froze in shock and stared at her."Ohmigods, I'm so sorry," she rushed, embarrassed, "did I interrupt a totally awkward Father/Son moment? I'm sorry. I'll just leave now..." and with that, she turned around and resumed her quest within the castle, still clueless as to where she was going. Vlad stared after her.

"Sooo... How long do you think she's been wandering around in my castle?"

Dan shrugged, then resumed the strangling of his past self. It was hard, considering the fact that he was the size of a five-year-old. "If you kill me," Vlad choked out, "What happens to you?"

The full ghost laughed, releasing his grip on the (technically) older half-ghost. "What?" asked a very confused but happily breathing Vlad, rubbing the marks of Dan's fingers embedded in his neck.

Dan's laughter subsided to a (greatly) amused chuckle, "Oh, nothing," he snickered, "It's just that my puny and goodygoody past self said the exact same thing when he was fighting me!"

Dan was laughing so hard, he was afraid ectoplasm would fly out of his nose and spray his past self's 'lovely' suit with ghostly blood. He didn't even know why he was laughing as hard as he was. Maybe all those years in the thermos had driven him insane, or maybe the expression on Vlad's face was too much to bear. Possibly both.

Vlad's expression was contorted into a Picasso-esque picture of confusion, frustration, astonishment, and to top it all off, his eye was twitching prominently and uncontrollably. The finished product was so twisted and ridiculous, you just had to laugh! It was totally picture perfect. Well blackmail perfect, anyway. Dan pulled out a camera from who-knows-where and snapped a picture, laughing even harder as Vlad's face twisted even more to add 'horrified' to it's display. Dan snickered. Tucker would be proud.

By now, Dan was laughing maniacally, and Vlad looked like he was wearing gnarled tree roots as a face mask, his face was so twisted. Blue chose this very moment to re-enter the scene, which only made Dan laugh even harder. When she saw Vlad's mangled expression, she burst in to peals of laughter, convulsing with giggles and struggling to breathe. "Hey, kid," she gasped, "Got a camera? I have to take a picture of this guy's face!"

Dan's expression hardened for a split second, then he looked at the fanged ghost again and burst back into giggliwibblisillytopia. "I already got a photo," he called, "Want a copy?" "Uh, YEAH!" she exclaimed.

After Dan had printed out the pictures and distributed them, (one went to Vlad) the two fulls (human and ghost) spent about one-hundred and twenty-three minutes laughing their guts out.

 **\\{~}-{I am a linebreak. I am a cow. The chicken couldn't make it today.}-{~}/**

Vlad was _not_ amused. Here were two souls, one with a body of pseudo-ecto-flesh, and one with a body of real flesh, both bubbling with laughter at his unfortunate predicament. Although, he had to admit, the picture _was_ quite silly. He had tried to stop the smile from slipping onto his face, but his effort was futile. A small smirk wormed it's way to his mouth, a snicker escaping him. This led to his face twisting, of course, to add 'Smile' to the list of expressions frozen on the half-vampire-ghost's face.

Then, Dan exploded.

 _Ouch,_ Dan thought, _That hurt._ The last time he had shrunk, it had felt all weird and tingly, not like his core had overloaded and gone kablooey like the packet of Nasty Sauce his youngest self had used against Boxed Lunch(Eww...), like it had just now. Dan looked up, and tried to judge how big he was now by how big his surroundings were. Both Blue and Vlad were staring down at him, which annoyed him to no end. "What are you looking at?" he asked, irritated, "I wasn't exactly planning on blowing up today. Move along please."

Vlad set aside his fascination and looked away, but that didn't stop a few snickers from escaping his disfigured face. Blue took a little longer, clutching her picture of Vlad (now autographed) protectively, as if she were afraid it would blow up, too. "H-how?" she stuttered, "How? Y-you were f-fine, th-then you exp-ploded, a-and now," she sighed, her eye twitching just a little, "You're about one f-foot t-tall."

Silence. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and later, some would swear they had. Then, a cry that could be heard from Jupiter echoed through space with a (small) Ghostly Wail,

"WHAT!?"

Vlad sighed, the frustration on his face getting a bit stronger, therefore gnarling his facial expression even more. He would have to repair is lab, _again_. Daniel had damaged it in their weekly battle just yesterday, and he didn't appreciate it getting destroyed again, so soon after being fixed. He sighed again. This frozen face thing was really getting annoying. He reached up to scratch an itch in front of his ear, only to freeze when his fingers brushed up against something that felt like the edge of a glove or something.

Carefully, Vlad worked his clawed fingers under the small lump, and peeled it off his face. It felt kind of strange. When he opened his eye to look at it, he had to stifle a laugh. the thing he had pulled off of his face, was... Wait for it... _His face_. Blue stared in amazement, while Dan was in the middle of his tiny temper tantrum.

Blue snapped. "This is just too weird for me. I'm outta here. I'm gonna go work on my garden with Undergrowth." and with that, she disappeared in a plume of sparkly pink smoke that smelled like marshmallows.

Dan froze, staring in awe at the spot where Blue had been, Ghostly Wail dying in his throat, completely forgotten. Vlad mirrored his younger self's expression. "Now there's something you don't see every day, Edgar." Dan groaned, "Shut up, Chauncy."

Vlad chuckled, it was nice to be able to annoy his younger self from the future, instead of the other way around. "No. I don't want to." admittedly though, his comebacks could use a little work.

Nevertheless, Dan scowled. "Okay. A few things. First, your breath stinks. Second, a girl just vanished in a puff of friggin _pink smoke._ Third, you have got to come up with better comebacks. That one was worse than your ghost form's shoes, and those things smell worse than a rotting corpse on a hot day _._ I'm going to have to give you lessons."

That was the last straw. The straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. As Mini-Dan jabbered on, insulting and prodding and poking and generally being annoying (like a certain younger self), Vlad was slowly turning a nice rich shade of crimson. The flaming two-for-one noticed, and used a reference that probably nobody reading this story will get (no offense to those who do), "Look at the loopy fruit!" he snickered to nobody in particular, "What a maroon!"

By now, Vlad was a bright red tomato, with steam coming out of his ears. But Dan wasn't done yet. He brought out the most cliché insult in the world of cartoons. A pie. Lemon Meringue, for those who care. Back to the story. Dan's pie looked like the biggest, yummiest delicacy this side of the universe. Such a waste. Dan threw it in Vlad's face with a maniac laugh. The now red ghost began to inflate, like a beach ball.

Dan's taunts continued, and each one struck a different fuse. Finally, Vlad exploded. His core let out all it's power, and destroyed the entire state of Wisconsin and a crazed Dan along with it.

* * *

 _Afterwards..._

* * *

Dan's AfterDeath...

Dan was content in his new death. His room was lined with NASA stuff, and he had Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker and Jazz 'alive' and with him. Jack and Maddie accepted and encouraged him, proud of their ghostly son/friend. Obviously, Jack was often cartoonishly abused, but he wasn't ever close to death. Maddie, though never married to Jack, became the overbearingly protective best friend. Sam was the second best friend, and Tucker was the third wheel. Again. He didn't seem to mind it, though.

He had Frootloops for breakfast and had banished toast forever, he had solved the mystery of the Box Ghost (He had a box with all the failed inventions of the world and managed to cobble together a Human Portal), and had all the cheese he could ever want. Yes, Dan was happy in his AfterAfterLife.

And there is Dan's happy ending. **(A/N If you don't think he deserves a happy ending, read through my Random story and think again.)**

* * *

Vlad's HalfAfterDeath...

Vlad was happy in his HalfAfterDeath. Maddie was his wife, Daniel (not Dan, thank god) was the loving son he had always wanted, and Jack was in his personal torture chamber. He had all the cheese he could ever ask for, and the Ghost Zone acknowledged him as it's alleged ruler. Even the great Pariah Dark bowed to his will.

HalfAfterDeath meant he also had to go to the place he would have went if he was mortal, so a few demons flitted around his personal haven, but quickly retreated. They never bothered him, but if they did, they would be on the receiving end of his wrath. Nobody wanted to annoy him.

He had Frootloops for breakfast every day, just because he could eat them without being made fun of. Yes, Vlad was content in his HalfAfterLife.

 **Done!**

 **How was it? I made a few minor edits to the story, but other than that, the story was a simple copy 'n paste.**

 **Luv U all!**

 **Fear my Fuzz,**

 **Bear out.**


End file.
